


The eyes of the Frumentarii.

by Cospcoogweell



Series: Grace in the Wastes [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Frumentarii, Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cospcoogweell/pseuds/Cospcoogweell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulpes Inculta receives reports on the Courier and her group, and occasionally peeks in himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The eyes of the Legion.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Arcade and Veronica but the way to recruit them dose not really inspire me. So to bring them to the cause as well as ED-E and Rex I am simply using the reports Vulpes receives.
> 
> I have always wondered how the Legion knew who it was that wiped out the camps and such when all the men are killed. So in my mind a Frumentarius is always around and when the camp is attacked they simply slip off with the information.
> 
> Also Grace being the badass she is would draw attention.
> 
> Very unwanted attention.

The Frumentarius before him was a young man, new to the rank. It was amusing that he seemed so anxious. The report that he held in his hand must have been important, that or he was simply afraid that the news he carried would be upsetting.

"Ave, true to Caesar. I have some reports for you Vulpes Inculta, they are about some of the troubles we have had lately." The man handed over the file and soot there waiting looking as though he may faint. There must have been some very bad news in the files.

"Vale recruit Constantine." Vulpes sounded bored as he set the file on his desk and opened it as he took a seat not even caring what the recruit did with himself now.

The first picture was a waste, he made a note to have a word with the man who took it. It was dark, the fire only illuminated just enough of the picture to see the people in it. A woman and a man knelt before two prisoners taken from Nipton freeing the men. The body of a recruit could be made out on the ground near the two of them.

The next picture was far better, it was far clearer. Crisp, clean and developed beautifully. Three people were leaving the Mojave Outpost in this picture. A red headed woman, she was too tall to be the woman from the first picture though. As if he would not notice it someone had thought to circle the other two, it seemed more than one person would need a speaking to. The man was what he would have expected at the Outpost. A sniper of the NCR, and if he was not mistaken the man was the night sniper from Novac. That was not really too surprising though, the woman who sold slaves from Novac had been found dead, likely the sniper had killed her for revenge.

His eyes narrowed and he smirked tapping the third woman. She looked a little worse for the wear but he recognized her as the woman from Nipton. He pulled another picture out this one was more of a close up. Yes, he was positive that it was her. Dark hair, pale skin, and large blue eyes. She was the sort of person who stood out. Not entirely because of her looks, there was something different inside that woman. 

He sat back in his chair looking over the three pictures as his mind wandered back to Nipton's Lottery.

\----

The town had burned, along with some of the residents. Men hung from crosses along the main road. Vulpes smiled slightly hearing the winner of the lottery speaking to someone. That was most fortunate, someone to spread the message of the Legion. That was the point, this town of whores was to be a example of the power of the Legion. Even here in what was supposed to be NCR territory the Legion was strong.

The woman who approached had her hand on her pistol. The thought of her trying to take out his men made Vulpes chuckle. He walked to her meeting her gaze, behind his goggles he watched her carefully. Much like a nightstalker and its prey. She seemed confident, even here outnumbered as she was, she did not seem the slightest bit afraid.

"I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar's Legion taught here, especially any NCR troops you run across." He crossed his arms as explained what she was to do.

'What lesson is that ass hole?" Her hand twitched ever so slightly in the direction of her gun.

What was even more surprising was that she did not seem afraid even when he told her of the lottery and what had become of the town. Angry, yes but not afraid. She stood before him staring him down, condemning him for what he did. It made him smile, the fact that she simply stood there arms crossed over her chest looking at him over her glasses. 

"If you feel so strongly about it attack us, and then you won't feel a thing." He dared as she jutted her chin out at him, her hands falling to her side and rolling into fists.

He turned walking away with his men when a gunshot rang out. One of his men turned to fire and her raised his arm to stop him as he turned to look back at her. She was in rapid succession shooting the men who had been crucified. 

"Hmm, leave her be. Those degenerates don't need to be alive for her to spread our lesson."

He left Nipton then, sure he would never see the woman again. 

\---

Vulpes looked to the papers that had come with the pictures. Information on the women and man from the photo. Craig Boone, former 1st recon who's wife was sold to the Legion then killed at auction. likely by the Sniper himself. Vulpes was correct in his guess that the man had been the night Sniper from Novac. Rose of Sharon Cassidy was a water merchant, apparently not any longer as her caravan had been destroyed. Then the information he actually wanted.

Courier Six from the Mojave Express, who had made many deliveries for the company traveling far and wide. Hometown was Shady Sands, a father who had retired from the NCR. Then finally a name, Grace Ellen Lee.

It seemed that Vulpes was going to have to keep an eye on this woman.


	2. The ears of the Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vuples gets more news on Grace out of Primm.

Primm, the new Sheriff had been doing quite well it seemed, no more problems from the convicts. A man in a suit noted as he walked through the town. Vulpes walked into the Vikki and Vance Casino sitting at the bar. He ordered a drink, whiskey in Sunset Sarsaparilla. The wait was not long, nothing that deserved any praise of course. It was expected for his men to be prompt, when he arranged a meeting they were to show up on time and informed.

"Hello, Mr. Fox. It is good to see you again." The man sat next to Vulpes at the end of the bar ordering his own drink. They then drinks in hand moved to a table in the corner so they could speak without being overheard.

"You have information on The Courier?" Vulpes found the title amusing. The name, a common job was now both loved and feared. He liked the woman's true name more to be honest. It almost felt like he held a power that little others had using it.

"Grace? Yeah, she was just here the other day in fact." The man looked up feeling the icy glare Vulpes gave him. As though by using her name he had committed some taboo.

"Do you know her?"

"We met sometime ago. We were heading the same direction and traveled together for a while when making deliveries." The man shifted in his seat a bit. They had both been couriers, it made sense that they could have crossed paths.

"Give me your opinion on her."

"Well, she is the sort of person who would give anything she can spare to anyone. For a woman she is incredibly intelligent, she has done a lot of traveling for the Mojave Express. One hell of a talker, she could convince Kimball that Flagstaff is a vacation spot he should visit. Though she never cared much for the Legion I would have never though she would be this much trouble."

Vulpes knew the trouble the man spoke of, Nelson was back in the hands of the NCR. Grace and her group and managed that all on their own. They had even freed some prisoners, all without the NCR even lifting a finger beyond the Ranger who had covered them in an attempt to have the prisoners killed to ease their pain. Apparently Grace had punched the man in the face when it was all said and done. If only he could have had been a picture of that.

The man pulled from his jacket an envelop and passed it to Vulpes. "She has added to her little ragtag team of misfits."

There were some more pictures in the envelop, a new face in the group of troublemakers. As well as a robot.

"The girl is called Veronica, she from the Brotherhood of Steel. Her and the Courier were talking about her bunker and the Brotherhood. They both are from California so they are bonding. The woman seems to be even more of a degenerate than the rest of the group. She prefers the company of other women."

Vulpes looked to the next picture. Grace was talking to Boone pointing to the robot that hovered by her head. She was smiling at the man who seemed unamused. They were outside the Mojave Express office. Cassidy and Veronica were in the background talking.

"The robot?"

"That was a piece of junk sitting in the office until the Courier fixed it. Like I said clever."

"Anything else?" Vulpes finished his drink and stood to leave. He put the envelope in his jacket, his agent had written down what he had overheard from the group during their time in Primm. It would make for good reading later. 

"The Courier said that they needed to recruit a Doctor. The red head has a heart problem, it troubles the Courier."

Vulpes smiled, such weakness in her heart for such a strong person his Grace had. He stood with a nod then turned and left, this was only a quick stop and he had other things to see to. He would have to let the agents in Freeside know to watch out for the Courier. A woman who was as intelligent as she seemed would likely go to the Followers at their fort to find a doctor.

"I may have to visit The Strip soon." Vulpes mused as he walked. That was where Grace was heading in between her little quests for good. Benny was on the Strip as well, it would be most interesting to see the reunion between them.


	3. The things an ear can hear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcripts of overheard chats in Primm delivered to Vulpes from his agent.
> 
> Kind of silly.

Caesar was having one of his headaches, it was times like this that the lack of medical skill was a detractor from the strength of the Legion. Vulpes could look at thing with different eyes than most members of the Legion. They lost men to injuries that any other faction would simply use a stimpack on, or some other chem. When undercover his men accepted treatments when needed. Speaking to them after such treatments had opened his eyes, Caesar's will was the will of the Legion however. Until he accepted the use of such things they were banned.

He pulled the file he had received in Primm out of his desk drawer and opened it. The pictures he set to the side having looked at them enough. It was the papers that interested him now, his agent had taken down everything he had overheard from the Courier and her group. It would be interesting to get an insight into the workings of their group.

\---  
The Courier has just expressed dismay at the amount of trade going on in Legion territory.

Cassidy: The whole point is that the roads are safer in the Legion's territory. That is why so many of the caravans deal there, too many raiders are still in the west.  
Courier: Bullshit. I would rather risk a raider than the Legion. The only way you would get me across the Colorado was if I was dead. Everyone there is a slave, not a citizen. It dose not matter if they have a bomb collar on or not. If you live in the Legion's lands they can take anything they want, do anything they want. They may not demand it all the time but they can. Right now things aren't the best for the NCR that is true, we just need to get someone in office that takes us back to our roots. Protect our people, expand slowly, and stand for the freedom and justice that everyone deserves.  
Veronica: I feel like you should be in NCR propaganda. You atop a pile of dead legion with the NCR flag behind you one hand pointed to the east. Freedom and Justice written above your head, Rally behind your nation across the bottom. I can practically hear the national anthem playing now.

The Brotherhood Member stands at this taking a pose with her foot on the bar stool pointing.

Courier: East is the other way Ronny.

\----  
It is late, 10:57PM. The Courier is sitting playing the slots. The Brotherhood member joins her.

Veronica: Couldn't sleep?  
Courier: No, since I got shot it can be hard to sleep at times. I though I may as well see if I can earn some extra caps. Here you give it a shot.

The Courier passes her some chips.

Veronica: Thanks, and thanks for taking me with you. I would never have though an NCR nut would have taken on a Brotherhood team mate. No offense.  
Courier while laughing: None taken. Besides we can't just let old grudges fester. If the Brotherhood and the NCR would work together thing would take great strides for the better. Maybe we can be an example of that.

\----

The Courier and Cassidy are jogging across Primm. 

Cassidy: Hang up a second.

Cassidy stops her hand on her chest.

The Courier: Are you good?

Cassidy: Yeah, my heart is just-

The Courier: Oh my fuck balls! Your heart? You are having heart issues? Do you need to sit down? Lay down? I will go get a doctor, I mean should I leave you alone? Take some deep breaths.

Cassidy: Whoa chill, I have had this thing forever. It's not a big deal. 

The Courier: Nope, it is a deal. We need a doctor anyway. Now there is an even better reason to get one. We are hitting Freeside as soon as we can.

\----

The Courier is speaking with Sheriff Meyers.

The Courier: You got rid of Beagle?

Meyers: Yup. Don't need a Deputy the woman who got me the job says shouldn't stay.

The Courier: Good. The man is a sneak and a coward. The latter far worse than the former. Take care.

The Courier then turns to leave but Meyers takes her arm to stop her.

Meyers: Thank you for getting me pardoned. I really appreciate this second chance.

The Courier: All the thanks I need is you taking care of Primm Sheriff.

She smiled and tilts her hat at the Sheriff before walking off.

\---

The Courier and Veronica have left the local store with the broken down Robot. The ED-E is now beeping as it floats around the Courier's head.

Boone: Not even asking.

He waves the Courier off and with Cassidy enters the store.

Boone: I need a bottle of Whiskey.

Cassidy clears her throat and raised her hand with her fingers extended.

Boone: I need five bottles of Whiskey.

Cassidy takes the bottles after the exchange.

Cassidy: How very kind of you Boone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last conversation is a nod to Not my Drink of choice and the deal Cass and Boone made.
> 
> I think that the reports would call Grace by her title and not her name.


	4. I spy with my little eye a Sniper...

The New Vegas Strip.

A stinking cesspool debauchery.

It was distasteful for one such as he to be here. 

Vulpes Inculta looked to his right at Gomorrah. The only useful thing about the place was that he had an informant within those walls. The Lucky 38 was to his left, the home of Grace and her companions. A Securitron stood outside the 38, a variant unlike the ones that patrolled the Strip. This one had a screen with an old world cowboy rather than a police officer.

"Victor!"

Grace exited the Lucky 38 with large smile stopping in front of the Securitron. 

"Mr. Fox."

One of the dancers outside Gomorrah smiled at him as she swayed. 

Vulpes watched the scantily clad woman in front of him dance to a beat that only she could hear. His smile was entirely cosmetic. 

_Whore._

His cool blue eyes were actually focused behind her even though it appeared as if he was watching the dancer along with some other men. He watched Grace instead with eyes far more hungry than any of the degenerates watching the display before them.

Even with all the lights about him Grace was the true becon to the eyes of the leader of the Frumentarii. The woman who had crawled from her grave with two bullets in her head to hunt the man who tried to kill her. Along the way she had amassed a group of companions and gained quite the reputation. The NCR loved her, the people of Freeside crawled from their hovel to catch a glimpse of her. That was where she gave dirty little children clean water and food, brought medical supplies to the Followers of the Apocalypse, and sang and danced on the stage with The 'King' at his School of Impersonation. 

Grace thrived in Freeside far more than she did here on the Strip. All this neon suffocated her it seemed. She worked jobs, had her friends but Vulpes knew that this place was too clean for Grace. She long for order, but her order. She wanted to bring the wasteland to heel. Not have to follow someone else's rules. 

Passively he watched as a familiar figure left the 38 to come to Grace's side.

Her Shadow.

Her Dog.

The Sniper.

Craig Boone.

The two of them had brought down a Legion Slaving party that had attacked Bitter Springs. Since then they appeared to have become rather close. A mechanical dog was nipping at their heels. 

"Now where are y'all heading too partner?"

Grace fished out a camera and showed it to the robot.

"Michael Angelo wants some pictures of signage outside of the Strip for inspiration."

Grace help up the camera spinning to face Boone looking through the lense.

"Smile Boone."

Boone raised his hand covering the lense and shaking his head.

"No Grace."

"I just want one picture."

"No."

"Fine stealthy snapshot it will be."

" _I_ am the last thing you'll never see. Not you. What makes you think that you will pull off getting a picture of me?"

*FLASH*

The bulb of the camera flashed to life right in the Sniper's face. Though Grace's smile was far brighter.

"Rex come!"

Grace bounded away as Boone stalked after her.

"Give me that camera."

Grace giggled rushing for the gate into Freeside.

"Grace give me that camera."

A bit more urgency was in his pace as Boone continued after her.


	5. I spy with my little eye a Doctor...

A dirty vagrant sat against a faded brick wall in Freeside near the Follower's Fort. A hand wiped sweat from his forehead revealing white blonde hair for a moment before his hat was replaced.

"Why exactly did you take that Snow globe?"

Grace gave the Snow globe a shake and smiled as she watched the small white flakes dance around inside.

"Mr. House will pay for them."

"Really? Hmm, his need to hold onto thing from the Old World is interesting."

Grace looked up at Arcade and smiled giving a shrug.

"For 2,000 caps he can have all the weird tastes he wants."

The blonde doctor raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

"That much for some silly little bauble? How has he not bankrupted the Strip?"

Grace knelt and tucked the globe into a side pocket of her pack when she stood she felt a rather intense stare from Arcade.

"Um... did you need something?"

"How long have your hands been shaking?"

Grace looked down a slight frown on her face. There was a slight shake to her hands she noticed.

"Huh. Don't know."

Arcade pinched the bridge of his nose giving a heavy sigh.

"When was the last time you ate something."

"I uh. I don't know."

"Grace."

"Arcade."

The tall doctor crossed his arms looking over the rims of his glasses at Grace with a stern look. Clearly unamused.

"I had coffee this morning."

"Coffee is not food Grace. You need to eat something. Do you know what malnutrition does to a body?"

Grace gave a small shrug.

"I will eat something later. We need to head out to-"

"I will tell Lily."

Grace spun back to face Arcade a gasp falling from her lips.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. I will tell her you are starving yourself and neglecting to take any semblance of care when it comes to your own well being."

"That is low."

Grace adored Lily and her Grandmotherly nature. Yeah it was too damn hot to wear any of the sweaters that the nightkin made but it was the thought that counted. Lily was protective, kind hearted, maybe a little nuts. Grace liked that Lily called her dearie and that she fussed over everyone at the 38 wearing clean clothes and taking bathes regularly. 

"Fine. We will go eat lunch."

"It is closer to dinner actually."

Grace gave a small nod, maybe Arcade was right about her having not eaten for too long.

"Okay we can hit the 38 eat, then I really need you to help me look at HELIOS One."

"If you say so."

"Do you think that we could make a new power plant at sometime? I mean they must have extra panels if we could figure out the technical bit maybe power could be a bit more wide spread."

"Really? Do you understand how difficult the 'technical bit' is?"

Arcade chuckled lifting Grace's bag and shouldering the strap.

"That is why I have you Doctor. For the technical bits. You figure out how hard it will be and then we work on a solution."

As they heading to the gate Grace caught sight of the man sitting against the wall and stopped Arcade digging in her bag for a moment. 

"Hey. Here, it is clean so no need to worry about radiation."

Grace held out a bottle of water to the man with a smile. She gave a polite nod when he took the bottle and he nodded back.

"I am feeling like some of that steak. What about you Arcade?"

Grace had to half jog to catch up with the doctor's long strides.

Vulpes took a sip of his water and gave a small smile as he watched Grace vanish through the gate.

"Vale Grace."


End file.
